Blank Happens
by brittana11
Summary: A One Shot, Santana is a werewolf who is running from the vampires when she finds Brittany a vampire. It's Halloween so anything can happen.


**Here's just something I whipped up for Halloween while walking my dogs.**

**_ Happens**

Santana ran through the woods, looking behind her before shifting. She doubled her pace trying to lose her pursuers.

"Fuck," she growls as she caught the scent of her mate and changes directions.

She hoped that she could lose the vampires chasing her by changing directions and not heading straight for her people's land. Right now she wished that she hadn't taken Puck's dare to go peak in the window of the vampire castle.

She's brought out of her mind when she knocks into something.

"I'm sorry…" she trails off when she looks up and sees a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Santana? What are you doing over here?" Brittany asks helping her up.

"Puck dared me that I wouldn't be brave enough to sneak a peak in the vampire castle window on Halloween." Santana softly says as Brittany wraps her arms around her.

"You shouldn't have Halloween is the only day we can venture off our land, you know that." Brittany says kissing Santana's head.

Shifting back to her human form Santana snuggles into Brittany's embrace.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to see you." Santana whimpers as Brittany picks her up and leaps up into the trees.

As soon as Brittany had them hidden high up an old oak she lightly brushes her fingers over Santana's cheek.

"I told you that I would seek you out later tonight." she whispers.

"My wolf has been too restless this last week, it's my cycle and I just need you." Santana whines curling even more into Brittany.

"I know, I could feel it." Brittany hums pushing her into the tree trunk. "This imprint has done weird things to me San. Two days ago I nearly took out Quinn for insulting you." she husks, her fangs extending.

"That's when I was at the peak of my cycle." Santana says bending her head so Brittany would have easy access to her neck.

"I just want to bite you so bad that I almost broke our pact to come and seek you out." Brittany whispers before sinking her fangs into Santana's neck.

"You should have." Santana moans.

Brittany smirks as she sucks up Santana's blood getting full and very close to her orgasm. Not wanting to take too much or turn her, Brittany suddenly stops taking a deep breath as she falls over the edge. Santana's about to object when Brittany slowly undresses her kissing her way along her body.

"I didn't want you to get into any more trouble than you're already in for imprinting on me." Brittany whispers allowing Santana to stick her hand down her pants.

"Please Britt," Santana moans bucking her hips.

Sliding two fingers in Santana both girls moan. Brittany lets Santana get use to her fingers for a few seconds before starting to thrust. Speeding up her thrusts, Brittany brings Santana closer and closer to her edge.

"BRITT-" Santana all but screams as she falls over the edge.

Brittany continues to thrust as she rides out Santana's orgasm.

"I want to return the favor." Santana says when she finally regains her strength.

"Babe, you already did when I feed on you." Brittany whispers glad she's Santana's mate.

Two years ago when Santana had finally matured on Halloween, she had met her vampire friend Brittany. The vampire's scent was so intoxicating to her that she spent the next year and a half following Brittany around. It wasn't until six months ago that Brittany told Santana that she loved her back and then Santana had finally given into her need, imprinting on Brittany. Neither the werewolves or vampires were happy with this, but let it go as there was nothing they could do except to cause both girls immense pain if forcibly separated. Since then the two girls would spend as much time as possible together though always on vampire land. The vampires and wolves had a pact that except for Halloween the vampires would stay on their land and off of the wolves.

"I love you so much Britt." Santana says nuzzling into Brittany's chest after she puts her clothes back on.

"And I love you Sanny." Brittany whispers kissing her.

Deciding that it was safe Brittany grabs ahold of Santana and jumps down.

"Come on Sanny I wanna go trick or treating." Brittany pouts as she's never gone before.

"Can't we just cuddle instead." Santana whines.

"I'll let you stay with me tonight if you come trick or treating with me." Brittany pouts and Santana shakes her head, but gives in.

"Okay I'll take you." Santana says smiling at how happy her mate looks.

Santana shifts into her wolf form nodding for Brittany to climb on her back.

"You're so soft." Brittany says nuzzling into Santana.

Brittany is ecstatic about getting free candy and riding on her mates back.

Brittany!" Quinn shouts running out of their shared house. "Oh hi Santana." she harshly says.

Santana growls and Brittany stands in front of her.

"Don't talk to my mate like that." Brittany growls, pulling Santana into the house.

They lay together, curled up on Brittany's bed, the vampire plays with the wolfs hair. Santana hums at Brittany's cool touch.

"I wish I could stay here with you forever." Santana whispers.

"You could." Brittany simply says.

"My parents would be furious and what about the other vampires and Quinn." Santana says.

"I'm your mate though." Brittany says frowning.

"Could I stay here with you and have babies with you when we're ready?" Santana asks.

"Sure it's all Hollows Eve anything can happen." Brittany says kissing her cheek.


End file.
